One Mission Failed
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: Everything seems like a normal day at the office, then a normal mission into the city, but the situations change when a mysterious person emerges from the background.
1. A tear to shed

This is my first Full Metal Alchemist and I hope its a good one!!! Please review on how you think as I have an idea of what to write next, but I want to make sure that this one is amazing!!! This is a RoyXRiza as I find them an awesome pairing!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

"So how was the date then, Roy?" Breda asked Roy from across the office. Havoc turned round to look at Breda in the face and then a drop of a tear feel to the floor. A few seconds later, this tear has turned into a puddle of water.

"Oh it was amazing. The way her eyes sparkled under the light was… sparking" Roy replied giving a little chuckle at the end of his obviously not so funny joke. Havoc's puddle was growing to the size of a swimming pool at this point and there was no sign of it stopping soon.

Hawkeye looked at the bunch of idiots she was with and thought to herself 'why?' She walked over to Havoc and gave him a piece of tissue to at least dry some of the tears from his face.

"Colonel, I think you should refrain from discussing your personal life at work. It is not fair on Havoc". And me, she thought to herself. She went back to her desk to finish the remaining paperwork that she and Roy had not completed.

The rest of the day had dragged on for everyone apart from Roy, who was the only one to not write one thing on a piece of paper.

"My arm hurts." Roy rolled his wrist round in a circular motion to try and remove his imaginary pain from his right wrist. The rest of the group dropped what they were holding and stared at Roy for a good minute. Roy looked round at all them puzzled, thinking 'what did I say?' He rose from his chair and walked around his desk looking at Breda, who was staring back at him and watching his every move. Roy then looked at Falman, who was doing exactly the same thing as Breda. Roy then looked at Fuery, who like the others was looking and staring at Roy through his glasses. He looked over at Havoc, who was looking at Roy, but Havoc's eyes were still flared up and which were now the colour of a cherry. Roy braved to turn round and look at Hawkeye, who unlike the rest, wasn't staring at Roy, but she was staring out the window behind Roy's desk. Roy looked at Hawkeye with that most confused and puzzled look.

"Hawkeye" he yelled. "Hawkeye!" he was now increasing the volume. "RIZA" he shouted at the top of his lungs!

"Huh? Sorry Colonel." She replied to him, bringing herself back to Earth.

"Is everything ok?" Roy asked. She took her time on replying as she was engrossed with what was going on outside. Once Roy didn't get a response from her he wondered over to the window to see what all the commotion was about. The rest of the group remained at their desks but were also intrigued on what was going on outside. "What can you see Hawkeye?"

"Movement out in the city." She told him, becoming more and more interested with the drama outside.

"Well there is always movement out in the city, what else would happen?" Roy peered out the window to try and see what she was looking at.

"But it's not ordinary movement. It seems a bit more suspicious than that."

"Then how about we go and investigate? It will be good for a team building exercise and to give my aching hand a rest" He chuckled again.

"Let's go Colonel." Hawkeye responded. She checked that her gun was fully loaded and that it was in working order. Roy pulled his glove over his right hand and let go of it so that it was secured on his hand. He wriggled he hand in his glove to make it more comfortable. Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc all stood up and checked their weapons to make sure they were also in working order.

Roy lead out of the room and blasting both doors open to give an effect. Hawkeye followed behind him with Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery after in that order. They walked in synch down the corridor and to the exit of the Central doors. Hawkeye could feel something wasn't right but she couldn't pin point was it was and chose to ignore it.

The team suddenly heard some heavier footprints behind them. Thoughts were running through their head on who this mysterious person could be.

"Ok, Al. Hi but you cannot come with u….." Roy turned around and expected to see a seven foot metal armour, but to his amazement, it was a seven foot thing, but it wasn't anything metal or armour about this person.

"I have come along to accompany you in your search in the city." A sparkling, muscular man was standing in front of Roy and the others flexing his biceps.

"Ok…… then…… Armstrong" Roy said, puzzled.

They continued through the city, with the additional person now, and were on the look out for anything suspicious.

"Where about did you see the event, Hawkeye?"

"It was roughly North of chapel street" Roy nodded to show that he recognised where she meant and heading in that direction. They walked a further three miles before reaching Chapel Street.

"Keep your eyes open for anything abnormal. I think the best thing is to team up and this will cover more ground. Breda go with Havoc, Fuery team up with Falman, Hawkeye you will go with Armstrong, and I will go with myself. If you see anything or hear anything, make sure you go with the person and be ready at all times."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Hawkeye looked back when she started walking and had the worried look on her face that she always has when she leaves Roy.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Hawkeye. You need to stop worrying about him and focus on yourself." Armstrong told Hawkeye with his moustache moving up and down in its usual manner.

"But something doesn't feel right. I have to go back after him and protect him like I usually do. He is too fragile without me. He might make a stupid mistake" She paused. "Or even become hurt! I have to go back. Will you be alright by yourself?" Armstrong nodded and continued on his path eastwards.

Hawkeye started to run the opposite direct. She could feel the warmth that she usually feels when she is around Roy with every step she took to get to Roy. She had her gun at the ready in case anybody appeared from around the corner. She past every building and alleyway to try and see if she caught a glimpse of Roy. She ran the stretch of the path and her breathing was becoming heavier and the pain of not being able to find Roy was growing stronger.

"Where is he?" She asked herself. She came to end of the path and it split into two directions. Left or right. She looked at both paths to try and establish which way Roy might have gone. She couldn't see him at all. A tear started to fall from her left eye in fear. She decided to turn right, she continued running for a bit further until she could see a small figure shape approaching her. The figure began to grow until she could see a blue uniform, which sleek black hair and white gloves. A sigh of relief came across her.

"Colonel!" She shouted. Roy turned around to see Hawkeye drawing closer to him.

"Hawkeye, I thought I told you to team up with Armstrong?" He yelled back to her. She started to decrease her pace to a walk to save energy.

"I couldn't leave you unprotected and knowing my luck you will do something stupid." Roy's almighty posture descended into a child who had just been told off posture.

Hawkeye had a glance beyond Roy and could see a faint shadow appearing. She had no clue as to what it was, she hoped it was a bird or a small child who was lost. The shadow became more precise and she could see it was a human form. She drew her gun at the ready.

"Colonel get down" She shouted at him.

"Why? I'm not in any danger am…."

BANG!!

Blood began to poor out of Roy's left shoulder.

BANG!!

Hawkeye shot a bullet which brushed past Roy and into the shadow in the background. The figure fell to the ground. Hawkeye was frozen in her crouching position. Her hands opened up and released the gun to the floor. Roy was lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. Hawkeye was staring at him and a tear fell down her right eye and dripped onto her gun.

* * *

NOW IS THE TIME TO REVIEW ^-^


	2. An eye for an eye, a tear for a Roy

Yay, I have written the 2nd chapter of my story! After haven been told that my grammar was awful in the first chapter by Inuchron, I have read this over and over again to check for errors, but hopefully there won't be as many as the first one. There will hopefully be another chapter, and I am very surprised at how far I have got and how much I have written. This is a miricale for me!! ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

**An eye for an eye, a tear for a Roy.**

Hawkeye's heart began to pound heavier and quicker. Her breathing was heavier and the ability to breathe was decreasing. Another tear screamed down her face and fell on the floor. Her body was still frozen and her brain wasn't engaging what just happened. More tears began to fall from her face until she finally moved from her frozen position into a heap next to Roy's injured body.

"Colonel. Wake up, Colonel." She sobbed over his lifeless body. She had no response from Roy and this only panic her more. "Someone, help!" She yelled, hoping that one person could hear her cries.

Footsteps were emerging from behind Hawkeye until a familiar voice was heard.

"Hawkeye, what happened?" Armstrong was standing opposite Hawkeye and looked at Roy's gun shot wound. "We need to get him back to Central. Hawkeye please gather the others and meet me back at Central." Hawkeye was just sat there crying over Roy. She was clutching his lifeless body trying to get him to talk to reassure her that he was still alive.

"Come on Roy, please wake up and say something." Her tears were more recurring.

"Hawkeye. You need to let go of him so that I can take him to the hospital. If I don't get him to the hospital soon then he might not live." Armstrong informed her. At this point, she slowly released him from her grasp and allowed Armstrong to take him to hospital. "Now go and gather the others." Armstrong ran away from Hawkeye with Roy over his shoulder. Hawkeye stood there staring at Roy and wishing that he would make a recovery.

She turned around quickly and began to run in hope of finding the others. Due to the tears in her eyes, her vision was restricted and all the objects in front of her were blurred.

"Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Breda. Where are you?" She shouted into the air.

"Hey, did you hear something, Breda?" Havoc asked, with his cigarette waving in his mouth.

"Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Breda." The voice shouted again.

"It sounds like Hawkeye." Breda responded.

Breda and Havoc decided to follow this voice to see who was calling their name. Both of them walked up towards the exit of the alleyway they were in and saw a person stumbling across the gap.

"Quick, follow that person, it looked like Hawkeye." Havoc told to Breda. "Hawkeye. Hawkeye."

They reached the top of the alleyway and turned left to follow what they thought was Hawkeye. The person began to enlarge as Havoc and Breda continued.

"Hawkeye." Havoc shouted again. The person didn't turn round. The person had a grasp of their left arm and was slowing down with every step. Breda went ahead of Havoc and realised that this person didn't have the same clothing as Hawkeye. He pulled the person's right shoulder back towards him. The person fell to the ground instantly. Breda stared down at this mysterious person and pulled his gun out towards the person.

"This isn't Hawkeye." Havoc said to Breda, looking very confused. "Who are you? And what happened to you?"

The person was lying on the floor crying in pain from their wound.

"The name's Sven, and I was shot by this crazy women in blue uniform."

The two boys looked at it each other and then name thought was running through their minds. _Hawkeye._

"You must have done something pretty damn awful to make her do that to you? Why don't you tell us what happened?" Havoc explained.

"I'm not saying anything. You are on her side." He shouted in agony.

"Listen, you can either tell us what happened or you can tell us down at Central in front of her." Havoc responded.

Sven made a run for it. He obviously didn't want to have his head chopped off for trying to kill a Colonel. Breda started to run again and quickly caught up with. This time he grabbed the back of Sven's jacket and pulled him to the ground, but he didn't let go this time.

"I take it we will take this to Central then." Breda told Sven. Grabbing him by the collar of Sven's Jacket, Breda dragged him to Central.

* * *

Hawkeye continued running through the city to try and find the others. She still thought she was trying to find all four of them, so she continued to shout their names. She could feel herself running out of energy and her pace was slowing down. She had to stop soon otherwise she would end up in the hospital as well. She reached a shop and went in to find a drink. The shop was a little Café that was almost empty. She went in and searched for a seat and a table. She peered round and saw two people in Military uniform hiding in the far corner. She headed over to them and took a stood next to them.

"We have to back to Central now." She informed them. She turned around instantly and headed out the door without a drink. They both stared at each other thinking _what was that about?_ Falman finished his last sip and followed Hawkeye out the door.

"Have you seen the other two?" Hawkeye asked.

"No." Falman responded.

"If we keep walking we might find them." She said with little emotion. She was too fixated on how Roy was and if he had made a recovery.

"Has something happened, Hawkeye?" Fuery asked sheepishly. Hawkeye continued walking for a bit before she eventually stopped and turned to face them.

"Roy was shot in his left shoulder by a mysterious figure. I shot the figure down and I have no idea where that figure is and who it was. Armstrong has taken Roy to Central to be checked." Her voice was shaking at the end and Falman and Fuery noticed this.

"Maybe you should go back to Central to see if Roy is recovering. We will keep an eye out for this figure and the other two." Falman told Hawkeye. Hawkeye nodded back at him walked towards Central. As she walked on further, she wiped a tear that was running down her face.

She could see Central building drawing closer. She started to run so that she could get there quicker. Her pace quickened and the building was getting closer. She reached the steps by the main entrance and sped up. When she got to the doors, she stopped for a second, took a deep breathe in and opened the door. She looked around the entrance and everything looked normal. She didn't know if she should be relieved or worried. She took a few steps in and heard her name being called from her right.

"Hawkeye, did you find the others then?" It was Armstrong.

"I located Falman and Fuery, but I didn't find Breda and Havoc. Falman and Fuery are still out there looking for them." She replied.

"There's no point. Breda and Havoc are here with a suspect who has a gun shot wound to his left arm."

Hawkeye's face widened and she headed in the direction that Armstrong just came from.

"Hawkeye, don't go after the man. He is in enough pain as it is. Plus he's being questioned about Roy's injuries."

Hawkeye stopped in her tracks.

"How is Roy?" She asked.

"He is in theatre at the moment. They are trying to remove the bullet and to stop the bleeding. The doctor's are doing all they can to keep him alive. They say that there is a higher possibility of him not making a recovery, so be prepared."

Hawkeye fell to the nearest chair and sat there with her head in her hands. She started to cry.

"It's my entire fault. I should have gone to him quicker. I should have never let him out of my sight for one second." She sobbed into her hands.

Armstrong walked over to comfort her. He sat on the chair next to her on her left.

"It's no ones fault. We couldn't have predicted this. This might have been a random attack on the Military for all we know." He was trying to reassure her and to try and stop her from crying. He gave her a piece of tissue to dry her eyes.

"So how long before we can see him?" She asked.

"They didn't tell me anything. All they told me was what I have told you. We will just have to be patient." There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "So, how are we going to retrieve Falman and Fuery?"

"One of us will have to go out and search for them." Hawkeye wiped her eyes with the tissue that Armstrong gave her.

"I will go out. You are too emotional at this point and I think that Roy would prefer to see you first when he comes back." With those words Armstrong disappeared out the doors.

Hawkeye sat there for what felt like years. She got up a few times to have a look for any sign of Roy or a doctor. When she didn't see him for half an hour, she decided to go up to the office. When she was walking down the corridor she peered out of every window and viewed the city.

_This is what got Roy shot_.She thought to herself. She reached the office and on the door it had 'Colonel Roy Mustang' engraved. She brushed her fingers across the name and went in. She looked around the office and her imagination was creating a Roy ghost sat at his desk smiling at her. She shut the door and sat at her desk, which was right next to Roy's. Seeing this just made her cry again. This time her head was against the desk and tear drops were forming on the desk.

She shortly began to reduce her tears and stared out of the same window as earlier. When looking out, she could see Falman and Fuery. They were still wondering around the city trying to find Breda and Havoc. She also found Armstrong. He wasn't far from them. She continued watching them for another twenty minutes until they found each other. They started to head back to Central. This is when she decided to go back to the chair she was sat at so that Armstrong knew where she was and didn't have to go out on another wild goose chase.

She walked past many people in the corridor and she occasionally bumped into a few people without knowing. She found the same seat as a minute again and decided to sit there and wait for the others.

_What if he doesn't make it through? How am I going to continue working for the military? It won't feel the same; I will have to find another job as I cannot stand being apart from Roy._ She thought to herself.

The main entrance doors opened and the three men walked through the doors. Armstrong saw Hawkeye sat at the same chair and headed over towards her.

"Have you heard anything yet, Hawkeye?" Armstrong asked.

Hawkeye didn't say anything.

* * *

Dun dun daaaaa... what will happen next... tune in for the next chapter.... when I have finally written it!!! but who knows when that might be as im far behind on coursework and exams are coming up shortly EEK!!


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Why Hello! It's been a while (ah he he he...) Sorry about that! I blaim exams and coursework deadlines!

But never fear, I've returned, and I hope it is as good as the other 2 chapters! Also, get other people to read it so I know how my stories are doing!

Enjoy! ^-^

Also, im not a medical student, so my medical knowledge isnt brilliant. If you read onto the next chapter is explains more. As much as i love the reviews, i dont need to be reminded that this is wrong and how would this cause that and so on! one person saying it is fine, but a few is pushing the boat! THANK YOu! ^-^

* * *

**Revenge is sweet**

All three of the men stood at the entrance staring at Hawkeye. Her face was becoming paler as she become more anxious.

"How much longer do you think they will keep us waiting, Armstrong?" Hawkeye asked.

Armstrong shrugged his shoulders and gave a sigh. He looked round the hospital to see what staff was available to question. One doctor came running past, but they were too quick for Armstrong to even say hi to them. He sat on the chair next to Hawkeye and stared at the ceiling.

"So do we know anything on Colonel's condition?" Fulman asked.

"All we know is that Roy is in theatre and that the surgeons are trying to remove the bullet. He also said that there is a higher possibility that Roy will not make a recovery." Armstrong replied.

When Hawkeye heard this, she leapt out of her seat and headed in the direction to the questioning room. The men stood there and stared at each other thinking whether or not they should stop her or let her go. They decided to let her go to let her take her mind off Roy's condition. She walked past many other Military staff and some of them said hi to her, but she didn't give a response back. She had her eyes fixated on where Breda and Havoc were.

"Where are Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda?" Hawkeye asked the person at the main desk. The women looked very shocked at how formal Hawkeye was. She pointed her in the direction of the second room.

"Be careful, the guy they are questioning is very stubborn and is causing them both a hard time." The women told Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiled and then leant against the door to see what was being said.

"Now tell us why you shot Colonel Mustang? I won't say it again!" Havoc voice was becoming angrier as time progress. "Do you want me to find Hawkeye, the women who shot you?" There was still stunned silence after Havoc spoke. Hawkeye decided that this was her perfect opportunity to go in and question this suspect. She took a deep breath in and barged the door down.

"Now you will tell us why you shot Colonel Roy Mustang or we will make this questioning a lot more difficult for you!" Hawkeye was becoming more and more aggressive as she came to the end of her sentence. Sven flew off his chair and landed on the floor face first.

"You crazy bitch. First you shot me in the arm and now you interrupt our conversation." Hawkeye drew her gun out and pointed it out the window and aiming at the grass. Her finger pressed the trigger and let out a loud bang.

"TELL ME NOW!" she screamed.

There was a minute pause. Sven stood back up and was standing in front of Hawkeye. He stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" he chuckled. Hawkeye pointed her gun at Sven right foot and fired. He fell to the floor and was curled up. "That hurt, you bitch."

Hawkeye leant down to come to the same level at the Sven.

"Now tell me who you are working for? And why you attacked the Colonel?"

More silence followed. Hawkeye was becoming more impatient. This time she decided to point her gun at Sven's head. Sven was becoming threatened by Hawkeye.

"Fine, fine, I will tell you!" He pleaded. Hawkeye smiled and stood back up. She walked over to Havoc and Breda and stood behind them. Breda placed the chair that Sven was sitting on up and chucked him on the chair. He marched back to his seat and starred at Sven. "I work for an assassin group. Our aim is to eliminate all of the Military."

"Why are you doing it?" Havoc questioned.

"For what they have done to our village. They murdered our families and destroyed our homes."

"And what Village was this?" Hawkeye asked.

"Capeage."

"The war which happened almost 12 years ago?" Breda questioned. Hawkeye nodded.

"And how does the Colonel have anything to do with the war back then. He wasn't sent out to the war, he was at Eastern Head Quarters. Capeage is in the South."

"WAS IN THE SOUTH!" Sven yelled. "Till the military invaded." He lowered its head to avoid making eye contact with them all.

"But that still doesn't give us an explanation as to why you attack the Colonel." Havoc explained.

"Do you know what you have caused to the Colonel? He is in theatre fighting for his life and there is a higher possibility that he will not survive." Hawkeye explained to Sven.

"Good, then this will teach you lot to stop making wars to kill innocent civilians." Sven's face had become angrier and he was standing up staring into Hawkeyes eyes trying to threaten her. Hawkeye went round to were Sven was standing.

"And you think by killing all of the military will bring back your family and homes. This is getting you nowhere except prison. Breda, Havoc, take him there."

Hawkeye stepped back and allow the gentlemen to take him out the room. She watched at he was escorted out the room.

"You won't get away with this Hawkeye. My men will find you and kill you too." These were the last words that Hawkeye heard from Sven. The door slammed right after those words. They kept ringing in her ears, but she couldn't let this affect her job as a Lieutenant. She took a deep breath in and exited the room. She headed back to see Armstrong and the others and hoped that they had been given some news on Roy. She had been in the questioning room for just under twenty minutes, but she felt that she had received all the information she needed, except the name of the assassins.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Armstrong stood up. "Have you any news on the suspect in question?"

"Yes. Me, Havoc and Breda found out that he works for an organisation whose aim is to attack the Military. Their motive is the war which happened in Capeage 12 years ago." There was a pause for a moment.

"But Roy had no involvement in that war." Fulman exclaimed.

"No, it seems to be a random attack on any officer standing. So be on guard now." Hawkeye looked around to see if Roy was around. "So no news on Roy then?"

"A nurse came out and said that the bullet is removed and he is in cubicles. We are not allowed to see him though, well not until he is awake." Armstrong explained to Hawkeye.

"Do we know how long that will be?" Hawkeye asked.

"They didn't give us an exact time. They told us where he was if that helps."

"Yes it does. Can you tell me?"

"of course, he is in room 32." Hawkeye nodded and sat on the chair nearest her.

"You can continue your daily jobs if you wish. I will keep an eye on Roy. Hawkeye asked the others.

"You sure you will be ok, Hawkeye?" Fuery asked.

"Yes, I will inform you on any news I hear."

With that words, the three men left. Hawkeye was sat at the chair staring at the people walking past her. Minutes past and she was cleaning her gun with her tissue in her pocket.

_Come on Roy wake up._ She thought to herself. _I wonder if they mind if I just stood outside his room?_ She decided to walk over to where Roy was. She couldn't stand sitting in that hallway questioning Roy's health. She walked down all the corridors trying to find number 32.

_28, 29, 30, 31 ah, 32._

She peered into window to see Roy wired up to machines which helped him breath and feeding tubes. Just seeing him like that made her upset. A tear was forming in her right eye. She wiped it away with her hand. She looked around the corridor to see if a member of staff was present. Luckily for her, it was clear. She reached for the handle and had one more look around. _Still clear, _she thought to herself. She lowered the handle and opened the door slowly, trying not to make the door squeak. She slipped through the door and closed it. She walked slowly over to Roy and was distraught at the sight. She sat on the chair next to Roy's bed. She started to cry again, but this time couldn't hold them back. Her head hit the bed right next to Roy's right hand. She moved her left hand nearer to his and was holding it tightly.

"Please wake up Roy. Please. I don't want to lose you again."

Hawkeye's hand was gripped tighter.

* * *

Yay another chapter... took me a while to write as my brain had a moment of 'WHAT TO WRITE AHHH' ^-^

Don't forget to review and get others to read!


	4. The antagonising wait

Here it is, the fourth chapter. Im so sorry that I haven't written anything in ages. I have finally moved away from my parents and am now a true student at uni. Just a note, I changed the ending of the previous chapter, i just removed the end bit where Roy woke up as i felt it was a tad too early and this story came into my head. I hope you like it and im sorry for any grammar, I'm extremely tired as ive had a full day of lectures and it was a practical which means cutting bits of wood by hand! Fun fun fun. Any way, i shall let you enjoy this chapter! ^-^

**NB 22/11/10 - I've been through this chapter and corrected any grammar errors I found!**

* * *

Hawkeye's head was still resting against Roy's bed when she heard to door open. She quickly raised her head to see a doctor emerge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think visitors were allowed in?" the Doctor questioned.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I was not receiving much information about the Colonel and had to find out for myself." Hawkeye responded.

"Don't worry, we have that sometimes on couples." The doctor smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, no Doctor we are not in a relationship. I am the Colonel's Lieutenant." There was a brief pause and the doctors face turned a bit surprised at Hawkeye's response. "How is the Colonel doing?"

"The procedure was a bit more difficult than I anticipated. The bullet that we had found had partially penetrated the pulmonary vein, which meant that blood wasn't pumping to the heart."

Hawkeye's heart sank. This can't mean the end?

"But, luckily we removed the bullet in time so that it didn't cause too much of a strain on the Colonel's heart. It does mean that his recovery will not be a quick one. I'm only guessing, but I would suspect that he should be discharged in about two to three weeks."

"Thank you Doctor."

With those words the Doctor quickly examined Roy before taking his leave. Hawkeye remained there grasping Roy's right hand. She had no intention of leaving his side. She wanted to stay there until he woke up.

Hawkeye opened her eyes to look at the clock. 21:27 it said. I fell asleep. Hawkeye had been asleep for about three hours.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye looked up hoping it was Roy who spoke. To her disappointment Roy was still asleep recovering. She turned her head round to face the window which overlooked the corridor. She found Havoc resting against the wall just to the left of the window with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Havoc. It's you." Hawkeye replied, with a tired voice. She stretched to get her muscles working again.

"Well don't sound happy to see me, Lieutenant."

"I'm sorry Havoc. It's just been a long day." She went back to grasping his hand.

"So, do you know any more information?" Havoc questioned.

"I know that the bullet partially penetrated his pulmonary vein, which means he could be hospitalised for about two to three weeks." Hawkeye was feeling more and more upset as she went through her sentence. She gripped Roy's hand tighter thinking that if she let go she would lose Roy. Hawkeye's stomach started to growl. She hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Lieutenant, I think you should go and get something to eat. You will need your strength." Havoc told Hawkeye. She was fixated on Roy.

"No, I don't want to leave the Colonel." She was determined to stay.

"I will be here with him, so he won't be lonely."

"But what if he wakes up?"

"Then I shall tell him that you are here too." Havoc pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Hawkeye. "Go Lieutenant. Don't make me force you out of this room or take you to get food and leave the Colonel by himself."

Hawkeye decided that it would be best to get something, but she still had the image of if Roy woke up.

"Ok Havoc. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"A few more cigarettes wouldn't go a miss?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"No Havoc that is a bad habit of yours. You should learn to give up."

Havoc face dropped. He was running low on cigarettes and really could have done with a few more.

"Fine then, coffee and a sandwich would be great." He smiled and with that Hawkeye forced herself out of Roy's room.

Hawkeye walked down the corridor and she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window of a door and noticed her hair was a bit of a mess. She decided to unclip her hair and let it down for once. As she walked further towards the canteen she could hear other military officers talking about Roy and his injuries. They didn't go into much detail as they hadn't received much information. She heard one officer say that Roy was shot but an Ishbalan several times in the chest, another officer said that it was someone from the military shot him in the back. Hawkeye tried to ignore as much of the rumours as possible. The further she went, more of the stories changed until she finally snapped.

"Colonel Roy Mustang is in intensive care as we speak. I would be greatly appreciated if you would go back to following orders rather than sitting around gossiping."

All the men looked round and because Hawkeye had her hair down, it took them a while to realise who she was.

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye, we apologised." The men quickly stood up and walked to their designated areas.

Hawkeye paused briefly and looked back on where she had just come from. She wanted to go back go Roy's room, but she knew that she hadn't been gone long enough to get food. That and Hawkeye wouldn't have the food Havoc asked for. After a moment she continued walking. When she finally reached the canteen, she grabbed her food and Havocs and then sat at a table. She spent the first few minutes just pushing most of her food around the plate. Her stomach was hungry but she wasn't. She finally managed to start eating. She got about half way through and then gave up. She just couldn't keep her mind off of Roy. She cleared up and decided to go back to Roy's room. She reached Roy's room after about a five minute walk through the military head quarters. She opened the door and was hoping that Roy wouldn't be awake. To her surprise he was still asleep. She passed Havoc his food and drink and sat on the end of Roy's bed. Havoc had taken Hawkeye's seat when she left.

"Has anything happened since I went?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nope. Not even a doctor or a nurse has come in to check up on him." He replied.

"Did you get any more information out of the suspect?"

"I managed to get a name." Havoc turned to face Hawkeye. "His name is Sven. He is one of the few remaining people who lived in Capeage. We also found out that there are about ten others like Sven who are out for the Military. Breda has alerted head office so they know. Other than that, that's all we know. Sorry if that hasn't helped Lieutenant."

"No. No Havoc that is a great help."

The both sat there in silence. Havoc was munching on his sandwich but was feeling a bit deprived of his cigarettes. He stood up to leave for his cigarette break. This left Hawkeye to keep watch over Roy. She remained at the end of the bed. She removed her boots so that she could sit cross legged on the bed as this was a bit more comfortable. She sat there twiddling her thumbs and she continuously checked the clock.

"23:12. Hmm, time seems to be going slow." She sat there starring out the window. She could see numerous nurses walking pass. Some were wheeling patients about, one had a trolley full of tablets and others were pushing trolleys with drinks on. The door opened and a nurse appeared.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I just need to take a few checks." The nurse informed Hawkeye.

"That's ok. Just say if I'm getting in the way." The nurse nodded.

There was about a two minute pause.

"So, are you two a couple?" The nurse asked casually.

Hawkeye quickly responded "Oh, no. I am the Colonel's Lieutenant. It's my job to look after him, but I've failed." She shifted her eyes from her hands to Roy.

"You can't blame yourself, you did all you could." The nurse was trying to help.

"If only I didn't leave the Colonel by himself then none of this would happen." Hawkeye was almost close to tears again.

"You can't beat yourself up about it, and you can't go back in time. You are with him now, so he would be happy to see you sat next to him when he wakes up." The nurse handed Hawkeye a tissue.

"Thanks." She removed herself from the bed to place the tissue in the bin. "Nurse can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you ask if we were a couple?"

The nurse stopped what she was doing. "Well, when I came in, you two seem to have this vibe about you."

Hawkeye finally had a smile on her face. "I just wished he knew that."

"I'm sure he does. He might just have difficult showing it to you. Guys are like that. Give him time and if he doesn't he is an idiot. Right I am finished here. I hope things go well for you Lieutenant." The nurse closed the door behind her.

Hawkeye chuckled at what the Nurse said.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't. Well he is already an idiot already, so who knows what he is now." Hawkeye went back to twiddling her thumbs. She starred at her hands. "But it would be better if he was my idiot."

"Idiot you say." A voice had emerged. It sounded faint but familiar to Hawkeye. She lifted her head to see two eyes open and star at her. Her smile became bigger.

"So you heard me then?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Everything from when the nurse answered your question." Roy chuckled. He stretched out his hand as if to say that he wanted Hawkeye's hand. She moved from the end of the bed to the chair where she had a clearer view of Roy. She laid her hand in Roy's and placed her head next to their hands. Roy started to stroke her hair and she drifted off to sleep again.

About five minutes after Hawkeye had fallen asleep, Roy spoke:

"Riza. I love you."


	5. Things you cannot say

Hello! long time no see ^-^ Im sorry for the really long wait between chapters, I was very busy with my first year of uni, that and I had no ideas until yesterday. I put the last part of the previous chapter up just incase (like me) you have forgotten what happened. I hope this chapter is as good as the others.

Also, I do not own any of the characters apart from Sven, all copyright goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

ENJOY ^-^

* * *

**Hawkeye chuckled at what the Nurse said.**

**"He's an idiot if he doesn't. Well he is already an idiot already, so who knows what he is now." Hawkeye went back to twiddling her thumbs. She starred at her hands. "But it would be better if he was my idiot."**

**"Idiot you say." A voice had emerged. It sounded faint but familiar to Hawkeye. She lifted her head to see two eyes open and star at her. Her smile became bigger.**

**"So you heard me then?" Hawkeye questioned.**

**"Everything from when the nurse answered your question." Roy chuckled. He stretched out his hand as if to say that he wanted Hawkeye's hand. She moved from the end of the bed to the chair where she had a clearer view of Roy. She laid her hand in Roy's and placed her head next to their hands. Roy started to stroke her hair and she drifted off to sleep again.**

**About five minutes after Hawkeye had fallen asleep, Roy spoke:**

**"Riza. I love you."**

Morning arrived and Mustang and Hawkeye were still in the same spots asleep, both gripping each other's hands.

Havoc was on his way to visiting the Colonel to check up on him. He knew that Hawkeye would still be there watching over him. He was thinking all the way that she would still be up and starring at the Colonel. He reached the door and paused. He thought _'should I just walk in or have a look through the window?'_ He decided to take a peek through the window just in case they have both fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake the Lieutenant as she was looking quite rough after the incident. As he peered through the window, he could see how content they both were in each other's company, even when they are fast asleep. He stood there for a few minutes before Breda came down the corridor.

"Hey, Havoc. How is the Coln- "

Havoc held his left hand up and whispered 'shhh' to Breda to stop him in his tracks as Breda was almost on the verge of shouting. Havoc didn't want to wake up the Colonel and Lieutenant; they looked too adorable together, and like a couple. Breda continued to walk toward where Havoc was standing with his right hand against his mouth. He joined Havoc looking through the window to the Colonels room. As Breda saw them he almost burst out screaming in joy, but because of his hand over his mouth he couldn't.

"Let's go Breda, if one of them wakes up and see's us starring into the Colonels room they might give us a funny look or make us do extra paperwork." Havoc informed Breda thinking of how much paperwork the Colonel should have done which they might have to do.

About an hour and twenty minutes passed since Havoc and Breda's visit and the Colonel opened his eyes. He was still unable to move, but he was able to release his hand from Hawkeye's grip and begin stroking her hair again. It had been the first time in a long while that he had seen her with her hair down. He preferred it this way. Her fringe was covering her closed eyes and the Colonel would constantly move it so he could see her face. He was waiting for her to open her glistening amber eyes. It took a further thirty five minutes before Hawkeye eventually woke up. When her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Roy's hand moving her fringe out of her face. She gave him a smile and lifted her head.

"Morning." She responded. She stretched her muscles out and placed both her hands on the bed.

There was an occurred silence for a minute but the silence was broken when the nurse from last night returned with the Colonel's breakfast.

"Morning to the both of you!" She said with a smile. She walked round to the other side of where Hawkeye was sitting. Hawkeye quickly stood up.

"I will be back in a second." Hawkeye informed Colonel. He nodded back and smiled. Hawkeye felt all giddy inside whenever the Colonel smiled at her.

She reached the door and as she was closing it she gave a quick smile to the Colonel. The nurse was taking more tests before allowing the Colonel to eat.

"So, you had a lovely conversation with the Lieutenant yesterday?" Roy asked the nurse.

"I take it you began to come round then?" she asked. Roy nodded yet again.

"As much as I want to be with her, I don't want it to affect me becoming Fuehrer." There was a brief pause. "You seem like a wise woman, if you were in my shoes what would you do?"

The nurse stopped what she was doing to think of a response.

"I would try and do both. I would want my heart to be full and complete my life ambitions. There is no point living life regretting stuff, especially something as love. Don't let the person escape and start kicking yourself afterwards." The nurse finished all the necessary checks and brought his food over. "I take it you will be fine eating?"

"I will be fine, and if in doubt I shall call for help." The nurse nodding and left the room.

As the nurse exited the Colonels room she crossed Hawkeye.

"How is he doing today?" Hawkeye asked.

"He is ok at the moment, but its first thing in the morning so we will get a clearly picture of how he is doing later." The nurse smiled

"Thank you." Hawkeye continued walking towards the Colonel's room. Before entering his room, she took a deep breath in and pushed down on the handle. As she entered they both looked at each other. The Colonel had managed to lift himself up so he was sitting up. "The nurse says you're doing ok at the moment."

"Fantastic. Here, you will be hungry have some food." He held out a piece of toast of his plate and held it up to Hawkeye.

"But it's yours, plus you need your strength."

"I think I will cope with not having a slice of toast, also, there is enough food here to feed you, me and Havoc when he is depressed."

They both chuckled. Hawkeye eventually took the piece of toast and started eating.

"We have found out who shot you Colonel." Hawkeye informed the Colonel. He sank a bit in her chair and her head fell down. She still felt guilty for what happened.

"Is it anyone we know?"

"It was a man named Sven, comes from Capeage in the South."

"Capeage?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"So they are getting revenge for what happened. But why are they doing it now?" Roy continued.

This question never came across Hawkeye when she was questioning Sven.

"It seems to be a random attack on any Military officer." Hawkeye continued.

"So if it's a random attack, you shouldn't feel like you are the one to blame. I should have been more observant. Plus, I'm still here now." He smiled and went to hold Hawkeye's hand to comfort her, but as soon as he had hold of her hand she broke down and had her head against the Colonel's bed. At this point he wanted to hug her, but he knew he couldn't move, that and he had his food tray on his lap.

"Riza, you need to stop beating yourself up. No one is to blame. Well technically the Military is for starting the war 12 years ago."

_The Colonel hasn't called me Riza for a long time_. She thought to herself. She lifted her head and wiped any tears away from her face, but Roy stopped her and removed the tears himself. Hawkeye began to feel happier.

"Now what I want you to do is to find Havoc and Breda and have them question Sven as to why they are attacking now. Also, what other countries they have attacked if any? Then I want you to go into the office and dig out any information there is about the incident that happened in Capeage. I want information on how it started, how it ended, number of casualties and if possible which military officers were involved?"

Hawkeye nodded to say that she understood everything. She lifted herself from the chair and began to walk away.

"Hawkeye!" Roy bursted out. There was yet another pause. Hawkeye turned round and gave a slight smile. "Be careful."

This smile slowly faded and she responded. "I will. Since when have I let you down?"

As Hawkeye left and shut the door, Roy smashed his fist down on the bed in anger. He had the perfect opportunity and he messed it up.

On the other side of the door, Hawkeye was leant against the door thinking to herself

_He looked like he was going to say it, why didn't he?_

She tried not to break down again. She took one massive deep breath in and began to think of where Havoc and Breda could be. She thought they might be in the office, or was rather hoping they would be in the office then she could kill two birds with one stone. As she walked to the office, she grabbed the hair clip out of her pocket and put her hair back up as it did look quite messy.

_How could I have let my hair be this messy in front of the Colonel? This must have been why he didn't say it._

It took her about ten minutes to get back to the office. She opened the door and half expected to find Havoc or Breda, but it was Fuery instead going through all the paperwork he didn't yesterday.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I didn't expect to see you here." He responded seem slightly surprised.

"I was ordered by the Colonel to gather some information on the situation with our suspect."

"The Colonel is awake?"

"Yes, he is recovering slowly. He still isn't able to move out of his bed."

"That's good. Is anyone with him now?"

"No, I was but he ordered me to find notes and oh, have you seen Havoc and Breda anywhere?"

"Erm, I saw them earlier in the canteen getting some breakfast but that was about two hours ago. I'm going to go and see how the Colonel is."

"Ok and if you see Havoc and Breda tell them that I need to see them."

"Will do Lieutenant." Fuery cleaned up his work and left the room.

The room fell silent again. She began to search through all the cabinets which contained files on previous wars that have happened. She searched for a good 45 minutes and she was finding every other war except the one that she was after.

"I know it's here somewhere. I've seen it before." She said to herself.

She stopped and had a little think of where it could be. There was only two other places it could be. Either in the cabinet which has every other files ranging from Officers to missions, or the Colonels private drawers.

"Let's have a look in the other cabinet first." She told herself.

She had no luck in there either. She started making her way to the Colonels draws. She searched through all the draws that were unlocked. None contained the file. She went to look in the last one but it was locked. She knew the Colonel always kept the key in the top right draw. She grabbed the key and inserted it into the key hole and just before she was able to unlocked the drawer completely, Havoc and Breda were standing in the doorway.

"You called for us Lieutenant." Said Havoc.

"Yes, the Colonel wants you to question Sven again as to why he started attacking the Military 12 years after the war and what other Military bases they have attacked if any. Then if you can think of anything else that will be relevant please ask. Oh, a key one would be where are the other ten men are and their names and also where they are based at the moment."

"Roger." Replied Breda.

"Also, have you seen where the file is for the Capeage war 12 years ago?"

"It's in the main library; they kept it in the security section for some reason, why?" Havoc explained to Hawkeye.

"Thank you Havoc." She walked passed both the gentleman and headed for the main library. Both men stood in the doorway until the Lieutenant wasn't in sight then they both looked at each other.

"I wonder if she actually looked inside his locked drawer?" Havoc asked Breda. Breda shrugged his shoulders and they both walked over to the drawer. The key was still in the key hole. Breda went to pull the drawer open, but it was still locked.

"I think the Colonel got a lucky escape there." Breda sighed at Havoc.

* * *

WOW! I can't believe I managed to have a cliffhanger ^-^ literally, the ended I just came up with! This morning I was like, how am I going to end this chapter and am I going to have enough imagination to create another one!

Please review, and im sorry if any of my medical knowledge isn't superb, I'm not training to be a doctor, I can't stand the sight of blood and open wounds.


	6. A new discovery

Wooh 2 chapters in 1 week, thats impressive! I think I might start begging now... **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS!** I don't want to be continuing if people think they are rubbish. I got over 200 views when I posted the last chapter and not 1 review... this makes me sad hehe... not really just a little concerned! I quite liked this chapter when it got going! right please enjoy

* * *

As Havoc and Breda left the office, they headed towards the prison cells that were in the next block to the office. As they walked down the corridor of all the cells, they saw all the old criminals sitting and looking miserable as ever. Sven was kept in cell 24-C, this meant that Havoc and Breda had to walk past 23 cells where some of the worst criminals in.

"Some of these guys creep me out." Breda quivered to Havoc. Breda was almost standing right behind Havoc as if Havoc was a shield.

"Honestly Breda, first dogs and now criminals. How did you ever get into the military?" Havoc asked. Breda just stood there thinking how _did _he get into the Military, but before Breda had time to respond they had reached the required cell.

"Well if it isn't my favourite people." Sven chuckled in his cell. Sven was sat on his hard bed with his hands handcuff together. He was looking rough as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Looks like you're gonna be getting some exercise, so get up!" Havoc informed Sven.

A prison guard was following Havoc and Breda with the set of keys. He unlocked Sven's cell and escorted him into the interrogation room which was at the end of the corridor. The prison guard opened the door and pulled a chair back where he lightly chucked Sven on the chair. Havoc and Breda followed and stood opposite Sven. The guard left them three in the room and stood guard outside the door. There was the awkward silence and all three were staring at each other waiting for the first person to speak.

"Well?" Sven asked and raised his handcuffed hands.

"Twelve years later! Why?" Havoc asked. Another pause followed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, who knows what might happen to you. You might end up in this cell for the rest of your life or worse, we might have to resort to hunting down your accomplices and shooting them. Now, why twelve years later!" Havoc's voice was slowly getting louder as he got to the end of the sentence.

"Because second Lieutenant, when the war happened, me and all the other men that are out there were children. We were saved by our parents in hope that if everyone was killed we can bring Capeage back to civilisation, and look, that has come true."

"But surely if you are trying to bring Capeage back, killing the Military in the process isn't going to help?" Breda started to confront Sven, he had a feeling that something wasn't right, that there might be something else behind it.

"REVENGE!" Sven yelled.

"Revenge never solves anything, it just makes more wars. More wars that the Military have to control and then ends up with us reduced in numbers." Breda kept on provoking Sven in the hope that he will discover something else.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"How the war started! It was all because of the Military. They sent in troops and they just started firing. I witnessed my own parents and older sister get shot by a dog of the Military. And would you like to know who that dog was?"

Breda and Havoc both nodded in unison.

"King Bradley!"

Breda and Havoc couldn't understand why King Bradley would do such a thing. But then again, they didn't know when the Fuhrer had become the big dog as they had only been in the Military for about 4 years. There was a difference of eight years, anything could have happened.

"Ok, so this gives us your motive. Now who are the other ten people with you? Obviously they are some of the other children that survived and have the same motive, but I want names now!" Havoc was growing impatient.

"I don't know their names!"

"SURE YOU DO! YOU'VE BEEN PLOTTING THIS ATTACK FOR TWELVE YEARS! YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW YOUR ACCOMPLISES NAMES!" Havoc was losing it now.

"Ok I may know their names, but we are all out for different members of the Military because none of us had the same killer. It was if they planned to have one military dog per house. I just happened to get stuck with the top dog."

"Fine then, tell us who they are after?"

"No can do. We never discussed who we were after. Plus none of us, except me, actually know the name of their killers. I only know mine because you see his face on ever paper about what good he is doing now. It's disgusting."

Havoc needed to calm down, he felt as if he was getting nowhere. He didn't know any of the other people's names or who they were after. He rested both his elbows on the table and his head lay in his hands and through his fingers he asked:

"Is it only eleven of you in total?"

"Yes, that was all who survived. The other children who tried to survive were found and killed."

"Where have you been hiding?" Havoc finally raised his head and was back to standing. "It's quite a long way from Capeage. About a three day hike."

"Where ever we could find. If we had to sleep on the streets we did."

"So that means you've been here a few days before your attack?"

"Yeah, we had to give us time to rest and plot our attacks."

"So did you all stay together or go your separate ways when you got here?"

"We stayed in pairs, just in case we were attacked, but there was one three."

"So where is your partner?" Breda asked

"Who knows? He could have killed his target for all you know."

"So is it only central you are attacking?" Havoc inquired.

"Like I said, we are only after our individual person, but some of us don't know where our person is, so we have to go round every head quarters."

"So is Central your first place?"

"Yes, we thought that this would be the most likely place to search first and hopefully gain more information about the dogs."

Havoc took a deep breath in.

"Can you tell me where the other ten people are?"

"They could be anywhere in Central, or even in head quarters."

"How would you have gained entry into the head quarters? I mean you are in normal clothing, you would have stood out like a sore thumb."

"We were going to shot officers on streets and take their uniform and identity."

"So that explains why you shot the Colonel. You wanted his uniform." Breda sounded quite proud that he managed to figure that out.

"Well done Breda." Havoc responded. "But don't you think we would be a bit suspicious when we figured some of our officers went missing?"

"That just adds to the fun."

"I think we have everything out of him." Havoc walked to the door to allow the guard to enter to take Sven back to his cell.

As Sven walked past Havoc and Breda, he gave them a look as if they hadn't quite got all the information out of him or that Sven had planned something else.

"Let's go and inform the Colonel!" Havoc told Breda.

Hawkeye found herself thinking of the last few minutes with the Colonel. The same line kept running through her brain '_why didn't he say it?_ Half the time when this was running through her head, she forgot where she was supposed to be going and how she could get there. Once she finally got her head into gear, she went back on herself so she was in the right direction for the main library. Hawkeye ended up taking an extra five minutes to get to the library.

She approached the desk where a young woman was sat reading a book. She has short mousey brown hair and glasses.

"Excuse me." Hawkeye interrupted the woman's reading.

"Oh sorry, I had my head in another book. I just can't stop reading, I love it. How can I help?" The woman replied.

"I'm looking for the file on the Capeage war twelve years ago. Apparently it is kept here now."

"Oh yes it's in one of the filing cabinets behind me, give me a second and I can dig it out for you."

"Thank you."

As Hawkeye responded, the woman put her book down and went on a search. Within a few seconds the file was in front of Hawkeye.

"Now can I take your name and rank please?" The woman asked.

"It's Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Before the woman could write anything she dropped her pen on the desk and looked up at Hawkeye with her mouth wide open.

"You're... Lieutenant... Hawkeye." She sounded surprised to hear these words in a sentence and for that person to actually be standing in front of her. "The sharpest shooter in the Military, Hawkeye?"

"Yeah that's me." Hawkeye gave a little smile as if she had suddenly become the most popular person ever.

"And you work under Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yeah, that's the man. The files are actually for him."

"Oh, then I won't waste anymore of your time, Lieutenant." She picked up the pen and wrote Hawkeyes name down on the card, but her hand was shaking so much that you could just about read what she had written.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's... Sheska." She was still shaking.

"Sheska." The lieutenant smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Hawkeye grabbed the file and started to walk away from the library. Sheska was still in amazement that she met the Lieutenant.

Hawkeye decided that instead of going straight to the Colonel, she would go back to the office and have a look through the file first. Once she reached the office she took her usual desk, which was next to the Colonels, and opened the file. She pulled out some inserts. One of a map of Capeage and a few photo's of the village after the war. She managed to find a piece of paper which had a list of all the officers who were involved in the war. She looked down the list and none of the names were ringing any bells, until she reached one name.

"King Bradley!" She said in astonishment.

* * *

REVIEW TIME! hehe ^-^ if you review I wont nag.. simples, also I hoped you liked it, plus i need to stop adding in extra stroy lines that will mean adding in more chapters otherwise this story will never finished, and that might resort in me not doing my uni work when i return to uni hehe ^-^


	7. In Your Red Cloak

**Hello, this is the last Chapter for this story (I think, unless I manage to create something else, but I don't want to, just in case I ruin this ending). I have to give Credit to Inuchron as she did help me yesterday as I was suffering from writers block, but when I think about it, I used next to know of the ideas we had yesterday hehe ^-^ oh well.**

**This chapter I have done a lot of thinking and creating time lines to make sure everything co-ordinates (and boy does my head hurt)**

**I hope you like this last chapter**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

**

* * *

**Hawkeye continued to rummage through the file to gather more information. In her hand she held out some photos of Capeage once the war was over. In these photo's there was no sign of life, no buildings standing and dead bodies covering the floor. Under this photo was a piece of paper explaining the war. Hawkeye skimmed her eyes down the page to get glimpses of key words. The words she gathered were: revolt, difference in belief, culture, and class. This she could piece together. She continued reading down to where it read:

_Army troops were sent into the firing line to diffuse the situation. About one hundred thousand troops were ordered with ten doctors also assigned. Shooting civilians was only necessary if the solider had seen it was needed. There was no order for reckless killing. This was until the civilians started fighting back and precautions were assigned to kill anyone who fought the military with guns or other lethal weapons. _

There was no more information about how the war had started.

She decided to gather all the information and take it back to Roy to examine. She locked the door behind her and took the long walk to the hospital. Once she reached Roy she entered to find Havoc and Breda sat with him.

"Oh, hi Havoc and Breda." She smiled. "I take it you have been to interrogate Sven?"

Both of them nodded.

"I found the file for you Sir. Sorry it took so long, they moved it and I also had a quick glance at it." She informed.

"That's ok Lieutenant." Roy responded.

Hawkeye passed the file to Roy and he opened it and read all the information making sure he didn't miss anything.

"So what did you find out then?" Hawkeye asked looking over to Havoc and Breda.

"Only a little bit unfortunately." Havoc sighed to Hawkeye. "We found out that there are 10 other men out in Central after one military officer each for revenge. We also got the motive on why Sven shot the Colonel and that's because he was after his uniform in order to gain access into the head quarters to get revenge on the Fuhrer."

"The Fuhrer? But why him?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Apparently, the Fuhrer is the officer who shot his family."

"But wait, when I was reading the file it read that only people who resisted the military and fought back were ordered to be killed. What family members were there?"

"He said that he had his parents and a sister." Breda informed.

"Do we know how old his sister was?" Hawkeye asked Breda.

"I have his file here, but I haven't read it." Breda passed Hawkeye the file.

She read through his family information to discover some interesting information.

"It says that he was an only child."

Roy put the file on Capeage down in an instance.

"But why would he lie about that to us?" Havoc questioned.

"Lieutenant, tell me all the information about this guy on that file please." Roy ordered Hawkeye.

"Yes Sir. Well his name is correct. He is currently 31 years of age and was born in Capeage, but due to family differences he moved away from Capeage when he was 5 years old and moved to the Eastern border with his mother. They moved to an area near Ishval. Then the Ishval war came along and this is when his Mother was shot by Military officers two years ago. He would be 29 years of age at the time."

"But wait, that means he wasn't in Capeage during the war. This means that it is a cover story." Breda derived.

"Correct, which means that he will be after the officer who killed his mother, but we don't know who that is yet. But then again, King Bradley was in Ishval so that part of his story could be true. Havoc, Breda. Go interrogate Sven again and gain the correct information. Do not leave until you have that information. You can use force if necessary." Roy ordered them.

They both nodded and left the room.

"Havoc, also it would have put his age at 19 when the war started, and technically he is not a child." Breda informed Havoc.

"That's true, but it still doesn't give us the motive. Plus we should have picked that up. I'm such an idiot."

"But we had only just got his file so we weren't to know. Also, people look older than what they are." Breda was trying to reassure Havoc that anyone could have made this mistake.

They continued their walk to the prison, but something was not right. All the prisoners were very rowdy and there was no sign of officers controlling the noise. The pair raised their guns and walked slowly into the cells. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see.

"Havoc, what the hell is going on?" Breda said with a shiver to his voice.

"I have no idea Breda, but we need to find out. Search for any survivors and if there aren't any ask the prisoners what happened."

Breda nodded and they split up. Breda headed up to the second floor while Havoc checked the first floor. The ground floor was just the reception and they could both see the whole room with one glance. All Havoc could see on the ground floor was all officers lying in a pool of their own blood. Havoc tapped each of them with his foot, but none of them responded.

"Shit." Havoc muttered under his breath. He headed up the stairs to where the first sets of prisoners were.

When Havoc approached the entrance of the floor, it was the same scene as downstairs. The only difference was the noise; all the prisoners were rowdy and shouting due to excitement. Some of these prisoners hadn't been outside for quite a few years so seeing this was getting their blood pumping. Havoc continued checking for survivors, but was having no luck. He also looked to check on the cells to see if anyone had escaped. All the prisoners were in check until he got to one cell. Cell 24-C. Havoc eyes opened wide in shock.

"Shit he has escaped."

Havoc went to the first prisoner near him.

"What the hell happened here?" He shouted at the prisoner.

"Some guys came along and shot all the officers and took that guy." The prisoner gave the briefest explanation possible.

"How many were there?"

"About 4 I think."

"Do you know where they are heading, did you hear anything?" Havoc was getting angrier and angrier.

"I don't know, but I can remember the guy in the cell muttering something about Mustang all the time."

Havoc just stood there, frozen.

"Mustang? Did you hear anything else?"

"That's all I could hear. Sorry officer."

Havoc ran away from the prisoner to find Breda.

"BREDA!" He shouted.

A few seconds later Breda came panting down the stairs.

"Yes Havoc."

"I need you to Stay here and keep the prisoners in check. I have a feeling I know who Sven is after."

"Who?"

"Mustang!"

Breda tried not to show any emotion and just nodded to Havoc. With that nod Havoc was sprinting down the stairs to try and reach the hospital before Sven could. He knew he had a slim chance, but a slim chance is better than no chance. He was not going to allow his commander to be killed. Not when he was recovering. He was just hoping that the Lieutenant was thinking straight and can protect the Colonel like she always does.

"Sir, don't you think it is a bit of a coincidence that he was just outside Ishval when we were sent to the front lines, and at that exact time is when his mother got shot. That was only 2 years ago. Plus he did shoot you when we were out on patrol." Hawkeye questioned to Roy.

"It is a bit, but until Havoc and Breda get back with the correct information we will never know."

"You are right sir, but something just doesn't feel right. It's like we missed something."

**AHHHHH**

BANG! Gun shots were repeatedly heard from Roy's room. Both Roy and Hawkeye looked round. Hawkeye got her gun out of the pouch ready.

"I'm going to check on that sir." Hawkeye informed and headed to the door.

She stood by the door trying to peer out of a little gap. She could see 8 men hustling doctors and nurses to the floor and they were all looking petrified. There wasn't an officer in sight.

"WHERE IS ROY MUSTANG'S ROOM?" A random voice screamed.

"Sir get down please." Hawkeye whispered to him.

Roy followed her orders and lowered himself in his bed, hiding his face, but also allowing vision to see the Lieutenant.

Hawkeye could see a figure emerging and coming closer to her. Her heart was beating as to what she should do. If she leaves the room then they will guess that Roy will be in this room, or she could just wait by the door until he is in sight to shoot. The figure was about 10 feet from the door; she took a few steps back to be closer to the Colonel so that if he did come in here then they would have to go through her first. She raised her gun to her face so that she could see exactly where she would be shooting. She could now see a shadow against the door. Her heart was beating faster.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Hawkeye could recognise that voice as Havocs.

The shadow in front of the door appeared before her. He was grinning from ear to ear. The guy knew exactly where Roy was now.

"Hello again Lieutenant."

"You should be in your cell Sven." She responded.

"I thought I would say hi to the Colonel, see how he was. After all-" there was a pause while Sven reached behind this back to pull out a gun. "After all, he was the one to kill my mother."

Two gun shots were fired at exactly the same time. Sven's body immediately fell to the floor. Roy chucked the covers off his face to see Hawkeye's body fall to the floor. Her body was falling in slow motion. His eyes opened, his heart sank and he was frozen.

"LIEUTENANT!" Roy screamed. Roy got out of his bed as quickly as possible. He still hadn't all the strength back in his body. When his feet touch the floor he collapsed on the floor. Tears were falling down his face. He had little strength in his arms, so he dragged himself to her and cradled her in his arms. Her back was across Roy's legs with her legs swimming in her blood. She raised her right hand to be touching Roy's face.

"I'm sorry Colonel." She said with little life left in her voice.

"Don't be sorry Riza. You protected me and, and I love you Riza. You can't leave me."

"I love you too, you idiot." The pain was getting to her now and she was running out of time. "Now go and become Fuhrer and do me proud." All of her body now became lifeless. Her eyes were closed and her left arm was lying in her blood. Her right arm fell across her stomach

Roy cradled her and kept crying to her.

"Riza, you are too strong to die. Come on, stop joking. How will I become Fuhrer without you by my side and to tell me what to do and keep me in check?"

Havoc appeared by the doorway and just stood there staring. He could not digest what he could see. You had both Hawkeye's blood and Sven's blood merging together. Roy's robes were now becoming red from Hawkeye's blood and it looks like he was in a cloak of her blood.

"Colonel." Havoc said with a pain to his voice.

Roy did not respond, he was still holding Hawkeye hoping that she would come back to life.

"They can't take you away, not when we haven't made a start to our future. You are too precious to me." Roy told Hawkeyes lifeless body. He put his hand against her cold face and turned it so that she was facing him.

A doctor came into the room to examine Hawkeye. Roy wouldn't let go of her. The Doctor checked for a pulse. Roy looked up to him with his tear-filled eyes hoping for a sign of life.

"I'm really sorry Colonel Mustang, there is no pulse."

"No, no. You are lying. PLEASE BRING HER BACK." Roy pleaded. "Please, please."

He now had her wrapped in his arms and was rocking backwards and forwards. Havoc walked closer to Roy and removed his jacket. He laid it across Hawkeyes body then looked at Roy.

"Colonel. She's not coming back." Havoc was now starting to cry and placed a hand on Roy's back to comfort him.

"But I never gave her the ring."

* * *

**:'( **

**I will admit, I started crying when writing this ending, I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well actually I lie, I did have another ending, but that one was meaner as it involved killing off many of the main characters.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic, and like I've said many times, my medical knowledge is nowhere perfect so please dont mention that several hundred times.**

**If you liked this, I shall be completeing the 100 theme challenge and base that on Natsuki Takaya's Fruits basket.**

**Thanks for all the reviews ^-^**

**Rinslet-Walker x  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Why hello there! For anyone who loved/liked 'One Mission Failed' here is a little treat for you! WOOOH! I wrote this to mark my 2year Anniversary on DA, but seeing as you guys like the fanfic just as much, I thought I would posted it here too... I hope this is as good as the other chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been two years since the Lieutenant died protecting the Colonel. Mustang was never the same since that day. Some days he couldn't live with himself and Havoc had to stop him from jumping off a bridge. It had taken him just over a year to become adjust to not having her around. He didn't even want a new lieutenant otherwise he felt like he had replaced her, and there was no one who could ever replace what she was. Her friendly yet feisty attitude to work and her caring nature to her colleges.

Her funeral was taken place a week after her death. Mustang was just about able to stand as he expressed how much she meant to him and how much strength he has given him over the years. Other people spoke out about how much they would miss the Lieutenant, but Mustang couldn't take it in. He still didn't want to believe she was gone. She was too strong to leave him behind. Once she had been buried, Mustang remained behind after the ceremony and just spoke to her stone like she was still there.

As Mustang walked up to her grave stone, he could see that some other fresh flowers had already been placed. He crouched down and placed his ten roses at the top of the pile. He placed his hand on the head stone and brushed his fingers against her name.

"I can't believe it's been two years, Riza. It only seems like yesterday. I won't stop blaming myself, even if you are cursing at me. I suppose we are as bad as each other." He gave a tiny chuckle and continued talking. "Black Hayate is doing well. He still misses you as well. He found someone and they have had four puppies. One was a girl so I named her Riza, that way it seems like you are still around. I know, it sounds stupid, but it comforts us both."

Mustang started to break down.

He didn't stop until he felt a hand rest against his shoulder. He turned his head to see Havoc standing over him.

"How you doing Colonel?" He asked.

"As well as I will ever be. I just still can't believe it's been two years."

"I know, but I don't think she would want you to dwell on the past and become depressed. She would want you to keep your head high and remember about your ambitions. You can't give up on becoming Fuhrer."

"You're right. Plus we have to get ready for tomorrow. We are all being sent into the battle field."

"Yeah, Creta have decided to invade the West. Come on, before that though, let's go drink."

They both sat down the pub for a few hours and drank away remember all the times with the Lieutenant. They only brought up the happy memorise as they knew that is what she would have wanted. It was just after eleven at night that they eventually went home. Mustang opened the door and found Riza running towards him and bouncing around his feet. He picked her up and just laid on his bed with her standing over him. That was the last thing he saw. He had drifted to sleep.

The next day rose and he found Riza still sleeping at the end of the bed. He smiled and staggered to the kitchen. He placed all the food down for the dogs and found something for himself. He took one glance back at his house and locked the door. As he looked out the door, Havoc had pulled up in a car waiting for him.

"Morning Colonel." He shouted out the window.

"Morning Havoc."

"Let the war commence."

They both drove to the head quarters and found about ten dozen cargos. They were all assigned in groups to each cargo to be sent out to the west. It took them just over a day to get there and when they did, it looked like hell. It was like the Ishval massacre, but worse. Everyone was designated to an area and they were ordered to kill anyone who protested or attacked the military.

Days had passed like this. One day the Colonel was killing tens of people, he next it was less than fifty. The Colonel started to wonder how long this would go on for. It had already lasted seven months prior to when he came.

Several days had passed now and the Colonel was almost at breaking point. He knew this was his job, but it had been over two years since the last war. He had adjusted to being in his office.

He found himself paroling the streets. It had seemed quiet; he thought that any protesters had finally given up. He walked further into the main battle ground and found it deserted. There was a niggling thought at the back of his mind. He kept turning round on the spot to check for any attackers, but none. He started to walk away when he heard three rounds of bullets being fired and then a sharp pain in his chest. He grabbed him chest and his legs became weak and gave way under his weight. He weakly moved his hand and saw his glove was crimson, just like his hospital clothes the day Hawkeye was killed. His breathing became slow and his vision was becoming blurry and dark. He knew he had a few seconds left. Eventually his eyes had closed for good.

"Colonel."

He could hear a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard in a while.

"Colonel, you can wake up now."

He slowly crept his eyes open to see a pair of amber eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes more to reveal long blonde hair.

"Hawkeye, is that you?" He said weakly.

"Yes, Colonel." She gave him a smile and placed a hand in front of him. He stretched out his arm and allowed her to help him to his feet. He took a moment to absorb what he was seeing. It was actually Hawkeye and she looked beautiful as ever. She was in a short white dress which had lace detailing.

Mustang quickly ran at her and wrapped his arms around her. He had no intention of letting her go. He had lost her once and he was not letting her go again.

"I've missed you so much Riza." He spoke softly into her ear.

"I've missed you too, but all your conversations you had with me kept me going." She replied.

They pulled away and Mustang continued to talk.

"You could hear that?"

"Everyone word. I even walked into the office a few times to see you all."

"Thank you."

"But I think we need to talk about the bridge incident."

The Colonel began to sink; he knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry Riza. I was weak. I couldn't bear being apart from you."

"It's ok. I'm glad I managed to get Havoc there in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have lead him in that direction."

"I love you so much."

They both smiled at each other and the Colonel pulled Hawkeye into another embrace but lightly placed his lips against hers and gently caressed them.

"It took you long enough." Hawkeye whispered.

"It was worth it."

The Colonel pulled back into another kiss and finally, his heart was at peace.

* * *

**Ta da! Now this is truely the end of this fanfic. Thank you so much to all the people who have read and reviewed this fanfic, It has truely meant so much to me, especially as this was my first multi-chapter fanfic. **

**This is Rinslet-Walker signing out for 'One Mission Failed'**

***salutes***


End file.
